Paper Plane's Confession
by Rasielis
Summary: Those letters contains a lot of unspoken emotions waiting to be read and listened to. They've been calling out to Aomine for long until his hands decided to open them. Aomine/OC Last chapter updated
1. First letter

_Set in Teiko Days_

"Dai-chan!" the sound of the sliding door being forcefully opened echoed in the room along with the high pitched voice of Momoi Satsuki. Some of the students turned, admiring the beautiful girl as she walked to the table of her childhood friend who was sleeping on his desk.

"Dai-chan!" she repeated.

Aomine stirred placing the magazine down. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his childhood friend. She looks so excited for some reason.

"What do you need, Satsuki?"

Momoi put a pink bag on his table and grinned.

Aomine raised an eyebrow before pushing the bag forward.

"Don't give me girly things, Satsuki," he said, annoyed by the bag and irritated by Momoi's excited expression.

"Come on, Dai-chan. You didn't even check it!" Momoi exclaimed, opening the bag herself, revealing the seven rainbow colored paper planes inside.

Momoi smiled at him, "Dai-chan you've to read all of this home, 'kay?"

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not into reading!" Aomine exclaimed.

Momoi pouted, "But you really need to read these"

"Why should I?"

"These are the last letters that Hanabi-chan made for you! Isn't it romantic that she even managed to write this?"

Aomine's face darkened, "Akiko wrote them?"

"Yup. Hanada-baa-chan sent them to me yesterday"

Aomine scratched the back of his head, Akiko Hanabi was someone who died last month. She was what he can consider as one of his 'friends.'

"So, read them, 'kay? Or else Hanabi-chan will scare you to death!"

"Idiot, she can't even leave her room for a long time how can she—"

Aomine stopped himself, seeing the sadness that passed Momoi's face. He didn't notice it earlier, that her childhood friend was mainly hiding something behind that smile of hers.

"Fine"

Momoi smiled.

**. . . .**

Aomine retired on his bed, magazine on hand. He hasn't started reading nor did he look at the paper planes. His mind was still debating on it. Wondering what he should do. He contemplated with it for awhile until he finally decided to open the bag again.

He picked the red paper plane up, since Momoi told him that the letters should be read in the rainbow pattern.

Aomine breathed out a sigh as he unfolded it. He hated reading anything that is not related on basketball or on the Rated X magazines that he have.

Yet he never expected Hanabi to write to him and since he somehow felt like he was obligated to do it, he started reading.

_Dear Aomine-kun,_

_ June started with thirty days, seven hundred twenty hours and more than one thousand seconds. June is also the last month that I was able to see this world but nonetheless I'm glad that I met you…_

Aomine glared at the paper. If that glare can burn, the letter should've been burned into ashes already.

_Too much words that I can't even make out with_, he thought. But nonetheless he continued reading. Hanabi was a friend after all, and even if he doesn't show it sometimes, Aomine still cares for his friends.

He continued reading, remembering the first time he met her.

**. . . . **_(flashback)_

"Hanabi, wear this properly, your yukata will open up!" Akiko Hanada scolded her daughter, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"But, okaa-chan , it's too tight," she complained.

"Geez," Hanabi fixed the sash on her daughter's waist. "There, it's fine already"

Hanabi smiled sheepishly while gripping her parasol tightly.

"I'll be heading out, okaa-chan"

"Sure, but make sure that you'll meet up with Satsuki, okay?"

"Yup~"

Since, the shrine was a short walk from their house, Hanabi got there quickly. She looked around, amazed by the people that gathered around the place. She clutched her parasol's handle nervously. It was the night of the summer festival and this will be the first and the last time that she'll be attending.

She wanted to at least feel the fun and excitement that teenagers her age was able to. When you have s chronic disease you'll never have the time to really enjoy the life that you wanted to.

She wanted to feel that and—

"How long will Satsuki make me wait?"

The mere mention of her cousin's name made her turn. She perceived a dark skinned boy that she can't hardly see because of his dark yukata and because of the darkness that covered him.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" he grumbled at her.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" she bowed low politely. "Anyway, are you hungry, I can buy food for you since I'm also planning to buy for myself. Um…"

Aomine frowned at the pale girl in front of him. Her hair was on the darker shade of pink and her skin was so pale emphasizing the years of it not being able to absorb oxygen from outside properly. His eyes fell on her chest.

Quite big…

"Are you serious?" he asked, feeling the growing irritation because of the growling of his stomach.

"Um… I sound weird, right?"

"Of course you do, what's with the 'I offer you food,' crap?"

His stomach growled in protest.

"I don't want to owe you anything but fine…"

She bowed low politely, she just offered that because this guy might be a friend of her cousin. "I apologize for being this weird," she said, not telling him the real reason.

"Let's go," Aomine said, back turned on her.

She followed after him. The duo now stopping by a yakiniku stall. She immediately produced a small wallet from her bag. Looking up to the tall boy with a smile.

"What would you like to get?" she asked.

"Anything as long as it won't cost you much"

She nodded and bought the food that will fill them in.

"Um… here," she handed the yakiniku to Aomine. "It's still hot so please be careful with it"

The dark skinned boy simply devoured the food given to him. He was too hungry that he can't even mumble a word of 'Thanks' nor protest.

"You mentioned Satsuki earlier, may I ask if the person that you were referring to is the same with Momoi Satsuki-chan?" she asked while watching him.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Um… I'm her cousin" she smiled at him innocently. "I've heard a lot about you, Aomine-kun"

"That's unheard of. Look, little girl, don't play jokes with me, okay?"

"I'm not lying, Aomine-kun!" she puffed her cheeks defensively. Besides, she's the type who always wants to clear her point.

"Dai-chan~!"

"Aomine-kun"

"Aominecchi"

Aomine turned to the newcomers namely Momoi, Kuroko and Kise. He was distracted by the trio's sudden presence. Hanabi hid in his back holding on to his arms while peering through it.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Aomine glanced at the girl who was hiding on his back.

"Dai-chan, who's that?" Momi asked curiously.

"I don't know she's telling me that she's your cousin," Aomine peered the girl from him and pushed her forward. She nearly stumbled but she managed her balance.

"Um, hi, Satsuki-chan," she greeted nervously, clutching the parasol tightly.

Momoi's eyes widen, "Hanabi-chan~! Why didn't you tell me that you'll come sooner," she embraced the small girl tightly, that the girl gasped for breath.

"C-Can't breathe"

"Uh, sorry," she apologized, releasing her cousin. The boys threw them questioning looks.

"This is my cousin Akiko Hanabi," Momoi introduced. Hanabi quickly bowed low as a greeting.

"Since when did that cousin of yours existed?" Aomine asked, wondering why he never knew Hanabi from the start.

"That's rude, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said impassively to the taller boy.

"But I don't know anything about it!" Aomine exclaimed defensively.

"That's because Dai-chan wasn't listening to me everytime I talk about Hanabi-chan," Momoi said with a pout.

"You're such a basketball junkie, Aominecchi," Kise remarked, patting the taller boy's shoulder.

"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine snapped at the trio's accusations.

"U-Um… please don't argue here," Hanabi said in a low tone. "Let's just roam around together and enjoy the festival, right?"

The four of them looked at Hanabi with bewildered expressions on their faces.

_So innocent!_ They all have in mind.

Hanabi looked at them questionably, before hitting her head lightly.

"Um… I did it again, right?" she asked, disappointed of the effect of her own words.

"N-No! Hanabi-chan is just too kind, right?!" Momoi asked giving the boys a meaningful stare.

"A-Ah, right! She's a kind hearted girl-ssu!"

Kise raised a second motion. The duo now staring at Kuroko and Aomine for back up.

"Hanabi-san, it's good for you to stand up for arguments like these," Kuroko said blankly yet a slight smile passed his face.

Now, the trio turned to Aomine who gave them a frown. He was oblivious of the current situation.

Seeing that he won't say anything, Kuroko hit his friend's gut with a jab from his fingers.

"Itte! What was that for?!" Aomine grumbles, feeling the pain on his gut.

"Read the situation, Aomine-kun," Kuroko remarked, putting emphasis on his words.

"Huh? What situation are you talking about?"

_He's hopeless_, the trio thought while Aomine looked at them questionably.

"Um… the fireworks are starting soon. I think we should find a good place before—" Hanabi cuts in, saving Aomine from trouble.

"That's right, Tatsu-kun, Let's go!" Momoi held on Kuroko's arm, that the boy nearly stumbles, saved for Momoi's quick hold on him. Kise and Aomine walks along with the pair while Hanabi tags along.

But, unfortunately she can't follow their pace that sooner or later she'll be left alone. She was smiling, smiling while her eyes were glassy. Tears are threathening to fall.

"Oi, you okay?" Aomine asked, slowing his pace to match hers.

Hanabi smiled, pleased and happy of the Aomine's concern. Though, concern wasn't written in the dark skinned boy's face.

"I'm alright, Aomine-kun"

"You're slow, they'll leave us already"

"I'm sorry… I just tire easily"

Aomine nodded, "That's right, you look like you're going to faint anytime. How about trying basketball, you'll be able to learn how to be more active. You know, like move your muscles more frequently…"

She laughed causing a frown from him.

"What are you laughing at? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing, just don't mind it, Aomine-kun"

The sound of the fireworks made the two of them looked up the sky. It lit up the dark sky with bright colors, reflecting in their eyes.

"Aomine-kun, do you like the fireworks?" she asked, eyes still on the sky.

Aomine briefly glanced at her before turning back up again.

"Of course, I do," he simply replied.

Hanabi sadly smiled, "I hate them"

**. . . .**

Aomine fell asleep while reading, barely finishing the last paragraph of Hanabi's letter. Even if some of her descriptions was hard to understand, he still managed to picture it in his head.

The red paper plane lies below his hand and was barely crumpled because of the way he handled it. The writer of the letter would likely feel offended. But she's no longer there to complain. And it's not like she would show that 'feeling' easily.

"Dai-chan~!" Momoi Satsuki unceremoniously entered the boy's room. The boy remained unfazed, despite of Momoi's high pitched voice.

Momoi was furious to see her childhood friend sleeping, thinking that he never opened even one of the planes.

Her eyes searched for them finding the red one on top of his hand. She smiled, pleased that she did a good job on getting Aomine to read it.

"I'm glad that he started reading…" she utters, talking to herself.

_That's good for you, Hanabi-chan_

* * *

**A/N: ** Rasielis here, so my second story is finally here~! I hope I managed to portray Aomine's character here DX

Anyways, thanks for reading and if you can, please leave a review. I can really use that for inspiration purposes. Thank you so much~!


	2. Second letter

**_Second Letter_**

"Why do I have to read it this early?" Aomine complained while scratching the back of his head. An annoyed expression painted his tanned face as he eyed Momoi Satsuki who was puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"You've to finish reading all of this, Dai-chan!" she argued.

"Geez, Satsuki, at least let me eat first! I just woke up!"

Momoi sighed, she opened her bag and settle a lunchbox on Aomine's table.

"Fine here, eat this"

Aomine's face crumpled in disgust at the sight of the burnt egg, half cooked rice and whole Vienna sausages. He knew how horrible his childhood friend's cooking was. And just seeing it makes him feel worse than ever.

"Satsuki, are you really forcing me to eat this?"

"Eh? But I really prepared this specially for you!"

Aomine stood up, picking the lunchbox up. "My mother let you bombard the kitchen again, huh?"

"Geez, Dai-chan, you're so insensitive!"

"I'm going to eat breakfast below and read the others, satisfied?" Aomine asked, getting really annoyed this morning.

"Just come back, okay?"

Aomine left the room, not even bothering to answer. He went straight to the kitchen, searching for any decent breakfast that his mother might've left him.

It was a Saturday and like any other Saturdays, the pair would visit the court by the park. He will play basketball against anyone who will challenge him while she watches over. But right now, it seems like he wouldn't be able to play for today.

Aomine pondered over that thought. Will he eat and just escape or will he go back to his room after eating?

He respected Hanabi's wish for him to read her letters but it's not like the paper planes will suddenly escape from his windows, right?

Besides…

"This will do," he served himself stew, which was left from tonight's dinner. The rice beside the cauldron was quite warm so it didn't bother him to eat cold food. He pulled a chair and sat down, satisfying himself with a meal better than what Momoi prepared for him.

After eating, he came into one conclusion. Hanabi might forgive him for it.

**. . . .**

Momoi pouted.

_Geez, why are you taking so long, Dai-chan?_

She had been waiting for almost an hour. And being a member of the female species, she wouldn't be too patient.

She sighed, dark pink orbs lying on the pink bag. She hasn't read any of them except for the red one. Right now, it piques her curiosity too much. She sighed again, the bag was passed to her by her aunt after her cousin's burial. Her aunt instructed the order of the letters and asked her to give them to Aomine after a week.

She stooped low and put the orange paper plane up, the second letter to be read. She unfolded it properly and started reading.

_Dear Aomine Daiki-kun,_

_Three days had passed since I last saw you. I wasn't expecting to see you, once again. You stand out in the court, Aomine-kun…_

_I don't understand basketball myself, but I can understand how much you love that sport._

**. . . .**

"You're not with your girlfriend today, Aomine?" one of the Aomine's regular opponents asked the newcomer.

"Satsuki's not my girlfriend," Aomine opposed before gradually stealing the ball from his opponent.

"Oi! I didn't tell you that you can start already!"

"Shut up and just play"

He dribbled the ball and passed through his opponent quickly. He slammed the ball in, creating a loud sound when the ball hits the ground.

_"You're great, Aomine-kun!"_

He held the ball and shook his head. His opponent tried to get it from him but he managed to score another point. He heard her voice once again. Her voice from what he heard before.

**. . . .**

(_flashback_)

It was the heat of the sun that prompted Akiko Hanabi to wear a wide brimmed hat and a pair of sunglasses. Despite of her mother's warnings, she still sneaked out.

It won't do her any good but she didn't mind. Now that, she's mainly living on the few strands of days that was provided for her.

The heat was getting prickly on her pale skin that she felt uncomfortable. She looked around searching for a place on where she can find a shade on.

Because of that, she spotted the familiar tanned boy, who was dribbling in the court by the park. She smiled, though she might faint if she ran to his direction, she still stubbornly obeyed what her heart says.

Her pale cheeks were quickly tinged by the bright color of read by the time that she reached the court. She held on the wires while catching her breath, heart pounding really hard inside her chest.

"A-Aomine-kun!" she called out with enthusiasm and happiness in her voice.

Aomine turned, looking at her with a frown. His face shows that he was trying to remember who she was.

"Ah, you're Satsuki's cousin, Akiko Hanabi, right?" he asked for confirmation.

The girl nods before walking to him, her hair bouncing with her flimsy movements. She wrapped her arms around the taller boy that nearly stumbled.

"It's nice to see you again, Aomine-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah, just release me. It's too tight"

Hanabi, who acted again before thinking released him, blushing in embarrassment. She quickly bowed low.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun"

Aomine chuckled, "You're pretty clingy, aren't you, Akiko?"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's fine. Satsuki does that a lot"

He dribbles the ball again while running to the free throw line and performing a lay-up. At 14, Aomine's talent for basketball was already starting to bloom. He started pretty early, anyway.

Hanabi watched in amazement as the ball went in. For someone, who just watched basketball on television, seeing it in real life proves to be more amazing. She clapped her hands.

"You're great, Aomine-kun!"

The boy gave her a thumbs-up and a huge grin before performing another trick on Basketball which he learned ages ago. It amazed the girl further, that she would clap every time the ball gets in.

It pleased Aomine that he kept on doing his shots perfectly so to avoid disappointing his audience.

Since, he can't shoot and dunk forever, he lied down. He used his T-shirt as a fan, letting all the air it could take to cool him down. He was tired yet he was happy. He loved basketball too much after all.

Hanabi walked to him, stooping low and handing him a cold drink and a handkerchief. She smiled at him when he looked up to her.

"Thanks," he muttered, receiving them and quickly drinking the drink.

"You're welcome," she stood up properly and fixed her hat, she was perspiring also. She wiped the sweat through the back of her hand and sighed.

"Are you going to visit Satsuki?" Aomine asked while wiping the sweat from his forehead with her handkerchief.

"Not exactly, I was just wondering around"

"I see…" Aomine stood up and handed her the drink. "It's half empty"

She accepted it and filled herself with the remaining half. Being the innocent girl that she was, she didn't think of that action as the two of them sharing an indirect kiss. And it's not like Aomine was aware of that either.

"We'll be heading to summer vacation, soon. Satsuki and I will be around here, often," he informed her, without any particular meaning.

His message was interpreted her mind differently, though. It sounds like he was expecting her to visit him again.

She smiled, "Then let's meet here. I'll bring snacks with me for sure"

"I'd like that," he took the ball again, "Akiko, do you want to try?"

"Huh?"

"I'll teach you how to shoot"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yeah, come on"

She skipped to him excitedly, he positioned himself on her back.

"Hold the ball like this," he held the ball with her hands on it. She blushed at the sight of his hands on her.

"L-Like this?"

"Yes, then…" he held her thin arms positioning it properly to make sure that the ball would get in. "And shoot"

He guided her hands while she shut her eyes, not confident that the ball would get in. But due to the swish of the net, she could tell that she succeeded.

"There, it went in," he announced, releasing her hands.

"Wah~!" she clapped her hands while jumping up and down. "It's great eventhough I didn't see it! Thank you for guiding me, Aomine-kun!"

"It's nothing," Aomine found himself grinning for no reason at all. She sure celebrates something as simple as that, he thought.

All of a sudden, she started coughing dryly. He went near her, looking at her quizzically.

"Akiko—"

"P-Please d-don't m-mind m-me," she coughed continuously, covering her mouth so Aomine won't see how horrible it was.

"Akiko, what's going on?" Aomine rubbed his palm on her back, thinking that he might be able to help that way.

Her eyes were glassy already. She was afraid of how Aomine would react if he sees her hands after.

She wants the ground to swallow her immediately so to prevent her from further embarrassment.

In the end, she cried until her coughing subsides. Aomine's constant questions weren't answered. She puts her hands down, revealing the blood that tainted it from her coughs earlier.

Aomine stepped back, surprised. "W-What happened there, Akiko?"

She didn't answer, she sobbed instead causing him to panic. Since he never knew what to do in this situation.

"H-Hey, stop crying already"

"B-But A-Aomine-kun already hates me right?"

He sighed, "I didn't say a word about hating you, Akiko. So don't fret about it," he handed her a tissue, only to put it straight under her nose.

"Your nose is bleeding!"

**. . . .**

_I was touched by how you tried to put me at ease that time. You were really worried and you panicked too much._

_Your actions were really noble and really kind. Next time, I would really try to shoot properly and I'll make sure that you'll be the first one to see it. ^-^_

The door opened, surprising Momoi who was about to finish reading the second letter.

"Yo, Satsuki…" Aomine greeted casually, boredom painting itself on his face. He just finished a lot of games leaving all of his opponents' crashed as always.

"Dai-chan, I told you to come back early, right?" Momoi remarked, after bringing her composure back.

"What are you being nosy about? I'm back already," he replied, sitting down.

His eyes went to the orange paper plane that she was holding.

"Read it already"

"Listen well, okay?!"

He just nodded to avoid an argument.

**. . . .**

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Daiki," Hanada apologized to the boy who stood taller than her despite being a middle schooler.

Aomine scratched the back of his head as a reply.

After bringing Hanabi to Momoi's home, he felt relief. He really panicked when her nose suddenly bled.

"That girl is so clumsy," Hanada complained. "She kept on disobeying me these days"

"Is she sick or something?" Aomine questioned and he got a bitter smile as a response.

"Hanabi was sick ever since she was born. She was always in the hospital and she didn't really enjoy her childhood. She was suffering from a chronic illness that robbed her off that…"

Hanada sighed.

"But right now, I'm taking her to Kyoto, Tokyo's air would fasten her due date…" her voice cracked as she looked away so the boy would fail to see the pain in her eyes.

"I don't really get it but you're telling me that she'll die soon?"

It was the most insensitive thing to say but its reality. Not even Hanada can escape that. She choked the words out bitterly.

"That's right"

"You're kidding me"

Hanada threw the boy a surprised look, "I'm telling the truth, Daiki"

"But why are you letting her out casually? She don't look weak, anyway"

"I wasn't letting her run around casually, she was escaping from me," Hanada sighed, "but I won't worry about that already, we're transferring to Kyoto soon"

**. . . .**

Momoi put the orange letter down, her face saddened. Just recalling it makes her feel a gnawing in her stomach. Aomine sighed, he don't want to see her act too emotional now.

"No need to be sad about it, Akiko would hate you"

Momoi forced a smile. She knew that between the two of them, it was Aomine who understood her cousin better.

"I'm glad that you're into this, Dai-chan"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"None"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the first three reviews, and I hope you read the next one also~!**

**I hope you can also leave a review if you can because it helps, for motivation purposes. Thanks a lot and enjoy the day!**

**Anyways, updates will always be on weekends...**

_Rasielis_


	3. Third Letter

_A/N: So, I'm pretty much moved by Tip-Off since Aomine was really kind and very far from what he was today. (All cause of Basketball that he had this strange changes). But anyways, he was able to inspire me more (:l_

_I changed some markings here so if the flashback starts you will see this (-_-) but if it's back to the present you'll see this (. . . .) so to avoid confusion ^-^_

* * *

**_Third Letter_**

"Oh, Your still here?" Aomine's mom entered the room.

Momoi smiled, "We've an unfinished business, 'baa-chan"

"Don't sneak in without permission!" Aomine complained.

"Daiki, you value your free time with Satsuki too much, huh?"

"It's not like that!"

Momoi sweatdropped. _Why do they keep on pairing us up?_

"I'm going to bring in snacks later, 'kay?" his mom winked at the two of them before leaving. Aomine scratched the back of his head, annoyed.

"Just get on with the letter, Satsuki"

"U-Uh, yes"

Momoi cast her eyes to the yellow paper, "How demanding…" she complained setting it down.

"Just read it already!"

"What are you being so impatient for, Dai-chan?"

He shook his head, "Just read it"

She pouted, "Geez, Dai-chan"

"Satsuki"

"Fine, fine," she returned her eyes on the paper. "We transferred to Tokyo…"

"Kyoto?"

"We're going to Kyoto once summer break starts!"

Aomine glance at Momoi, who looks terribly persistent.

"How about the expenses and the summer practices, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked from behind.

"It's alright, it's not like we'll visit everytime, I just want to check on Hanabi-chan since she's already in Kyoto"

"Akiko-san?"

"Yup, yup, they transferred earlier"

"I see. Then maybe you should really visit her then, do you agree Aomine-kun?"

The duo turned to Aomine who was obliviously looking like an idiot while tilting his head to the side, carefully thinking about it.

"Ah…"

"Ah?" the duo asked, casting the tanned male a queer look.

"I think so…"

Momoi sighed, _Dai-chan's really hopeless._

"Don't worry, Dai-chan. I'll try to talk it out with Akashi-kun"

Aomine didn't answer, instead he lead the two of them ahead, eyes staring at the road blankly.

"I'll go…" he muttered, few minutes ago surprising Momoi and making Kuroko put his vanilla shake down.

"I said, I'll go. Don't act like you didn't hear it!" Aomine grumbled.

"We heard you pretty well, you just sounded uhhmm, how do you put it, Tetsu-kun?"

"I don't know, Momoi-san"

"Geez"

Somewhere around Kyoto, more in a pre modernized town, was the place where the Akiko family moved in.

Hanabi was set to stay on the hospital since after the incident between her and Aomine, she can't move much now.

Today, wasn't out of ordinary, since ever since she was born, she'd stayed in the hospital rather than running around like a normal kid.

But, even so, right now, Hanabi was just humming while folding stationery papers to paper planes.

"Hanabi, food?" Hanada offered, giving her daughter an inquiring look.

"Mom, does this look okay, or was it a little but off the edge?" Hanabi asked raising the paper plane for her mother to see.

"It's fine, why?"

"N-Nothing... it was just a simple letter for somebody…"

Getting so flustered over something was very much like Hanabi but there was something different now, she was redder than usual.

"Oh? Or is it a love letter?" Hanada teased.

"L-Love l-letter, n-n-no, m-m-mom, i-i-it's n-n-not!"

"Ah, how cute… who's the lucky guy?"

"I-I t-t-told y-y-you M-m-mom… I-i-it's n-n-not a-a l-l-love l-l-l-le-letter"

"Hanabi's blush is enough proof that it is a love letter," she snatched the letter from her daughter and opened it.

"Daiki, huh…"

"N-No, m-m-mom, i-i-it's n-not a l-l-love l-l-letter"

Hanada simply shook her head and smiled ruffling her daughter's hair. "Okay, it's not a love letter then"

Hanabi sighed and simply refolded the paper plane that she was folding earlier. Her pale cheeks were still red from the embarrassment that she felt earlier.

"So, since when did you start writing that?"

She looked up to meet her mother's gaze, then looked away. "Ever since I met Aomine-kun at the festival…" she replies honestly with a tint of embarrassment in her face.

"It's alright, no need to be embarrassed in front of your mother. Anyway, here…" Hanada handed her daughter a plate containing the girl's breakfast.

"I hope your stomach will take that in… you're not that used to the food in Kyoto"

Hanabi stared at her plate and beamed, "But these are all Otou-san's favorite, right?"

"Right"

"A-Aomine-kun, S-Satsuki-chan?" Hanabi stepped back, leaning on the wall for support. "Why are you here?"

"Oh come on, can't we visit you, Hanabi-chan?" Momoi asked with a bright smile in her face. "So, stop stepping away from us"

"You look pale…" Aomine walked to her and held her elbow, urging her to move forward.

"U-Uh, thank you, Aomine-kun. I just feel tired"

"We'll get you to your room, Hanabi-chan. Where is it?"

"Um… 204"

The childhood best friends walked to where Hanabi's room is. Both arms supporting the frail girl who was catching her breath every second.

When they reached it, Hanada quickly put her daughter back to her bed.

"I told you, don't go too far. If Satsuki and Daiki didn't show up, you might've fainted!" she scolded her.

Hanabi weakly smiled, muttering a short apology. Hanada sighed troubled, before turning to the youngsters who were staring at her queerly.

"How did you two get here in the first place who spent for your travel expenses?"

"Uhmm… me, obaa-chan. Okaa-chan said that it was okay for me—"

"Don't spend money carelessly, Satsuki," Hanada sighed, "Well, since you're both here. Can you please look after her for awhile? I've to get some of my things back at the house"

"S-Sure, Obaa-chan"

Hanada gave them a pleased smile before leaving. As soon as she disappeared, Hanabi apologized to the duo.

"I'm sorry, 'kaa-san is a bit strict and her mood has been foul for some reason…" she sat down, supporting herself with the bed's arms.

"It's alright, Hanabi-chan. We can't waste our time here by worrying about Obaa-chan"

Aomine sat down, putting both hands on his back, "It's been a long week for us back at Tokyo…"

He flinched, just remembering Akashi's cold eyes set on him was nerve wrecking. On the other hand, Momoi smiled "Dai-chan's always great in practice, especially Tetsu-kun!"

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Do you remember him? He was the boy with baby blue hair and big eyes"

Hanabi looked up slightly, trying to remember who her cousin was referring to. Her mind produced the image of the boy with the blank expression on his face.

"Oh, I remember so that's Tetsu-kun, huh?"

"Yep"

By the way that Momoi blushed while talking about Kuroko, Hanabi can tell that her cousin has the hots for the guy. She smiled, thinking about how normal Momoi's life is. So far from what she was remaining to have, her days are numbered after all.

"Akiko…"

She turned quizzically to the tanned male sitting on the bench opposite her bed. Even, Momoi turned to her childhood friend questionably.

Aomine turned away, feeling the intensity of both girls' stare.

"Are there any basketball courts around here, I want to show you something"

"There i—"

"No can do, Dai-chan. Can't you see how tired Hanabi-chan is?"

"Isn't it alright, Akiko?"

Momoi puffed her cheeks, Aomine was ignoring her again. Hanabi politely bowed low, "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun but Satsuki-chan's right, I get easily tired so I won't be able to go down without a wheelchair"

"That's alright, where's the wheelchair?"

Hanabi pointed at the left side of the room, where her wheelchair was. "There"

Momoi sighed in relief; she never thought that Aomine would really act so cool right now.

Aomine went around and pushed the wheelchair forward, the cousins were staring at him queerly. As if it was the most unnatural thing for him to do.

"Here you go," Aomine presented the wheelchair to her.

"Can you stand, Hanabi-chan?"

"I-I c-can"

Hanabi was flustered as she stepped down from her bed and sat down at the wheelchair.

"I'll go tell the nurse, then. Dai-chan take care of her"

"Yeah"

Momoi left the two of them to their own devices. Aomine pushed the wheelchair forward until they reached the elevator.

"A-Aomine-kun, I'm not troubling you, aren't I?"

"It's nothing"

"B-but you might've a lot of assignments, right?"

"I can always ask Satsuki to do them, since she was the one who dragged me here, anyway"

She awkwardly intertwine her fingers together, "U-um, is that so? Then, can I try doing it also?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah… I'll try to answer some of your assignments"

He grinned, "I'll bring them next time"

"Y-yeah"

The elevator doors opened, signing that the two of them will soon reach the exit. Aomine pushed the wheelchair forward and soon they were outside. The fresh zephyr welcomed the pair, as he wheeled her to the basketball court.

Some adults were there already, that's why they received questioning glances after.

"Um, do you mind if Aomine-kun joins you?" Hanabi asked the adults there.

The adults look at each other before turning to them, "Uh… sure, why is he trying to impress you with basketball?" one of them asked.

"Uh, N-No," Hanabi shook her hands frantically. "He just wants to show me something"

"Isn't that the same?"

"You got it wrong, Oji-san" Aomine answered for her, as he stepped forward. "Stay here, Akiko"

"O-Okay"

Aomine was soon playing with the adults showing them how good he was on his blossoming basketball age. The adults quickly appreciate his talent as they ran faster just to get a score.

Hanabi watched from a distance, frequently intertwining her fingers. Her eyes depict both appreciation and acknowledgement on Aomine's talent.

He looked at her direction, giving her a serious look at first before sending her a grin.

"Watch this!" he announced as he performed a formless shot that both astounded the adults and the frail girl.

The adults gave him a strong pat in the shoulder while Hanabi clutched her chest. For some reason, it resounded in her chest, sounding a different rhythm from what she was used to.

"Is that great, Akiko?" Aomine asked, looking too enthusiastic from normal.

She gave him a pained smile, "It was cool"

**. . . .**

"I don't know what happened that time, but I feel this strange weight on my heart… But don't worry this might go away soon," Momoi placed the letter down, reddening for some reason. _Hanabi-chan this is so poetic! You really feel hard for Dai-chan!_

"Is it done?" Aomine asked, resting his chin on his palm. He stifled a yawn, dark blue eyes setting on magenta ones.

_How insensitive!_

Momoi pouted, "How can you just react like that? _Ahomine!"_

"What did I do?" Aomine shot her an incredulous look, his face remaining stoic as ever.

"Do you know, what delicacy means, huh?"

"I'm not a freaking dictionary, Satsuki"

She sighed, _Dai-chan you're so hopeless._

The door opened before she can start to speak, revealing Aomine's mother along with a tray of snacks.

"Want to eat, kids?" she offered, setting the tray down.

"Uh, sure," Aomine replied, quickly setting on the snack.

Momoi gave Aomine's mother a smile, "Thank you, obaa-chan"

* * *

**_A/N: There, this chapter is mainly TIP OFF influenced, so LOLZ, the abrupt change in Aomine is really weird~! _**

**_Anyways, TIP OFF also helped me on liking Aomine so much (:_**

**_So, enough, advertising..._**

**_I was really grateful for the people who take the time to read and review this, thanks a lot and if you can do the same thing once again I'll be more than grateful_**


	4. Fourth Letter

**A/N: **Hi, ho, ho~! TGIF~! Lolz, sorry guys for the late update and for not even informing you that we've our Final exams. (TT A TT)

That was the sole reason why I was unable to update last week. Thanks for bearing with me and without further ado here comes chapter four. Jajajajanjadan!

* * *

**_Fourth Letter_**

"Whoa, this is Math, Aomine-kun?" Hanabi asked as she flipped the pages of the whole month summer assignment given to the tanned male sitting opposite her bed side. Her cousin was outside talking to her mother about something.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to do that, Satsuki rants about it but I don't understand at all"

"But aren't they similar with the scores posted for the scoreboard? You need to know Math to know how many points your team is having, right?"

"Hah? As long as it's greater than the opposing team then it's higher already, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so"

Hanabi returned her gaze to his pile of assignments, "Hmm… you haven't answered anything yet but wrote your name, was it really hard?"

"Why don't you give it a try?"

"Ah, I don't know, I'm only studying at home but I never answer things like this…"

Aomine sighed, "Yet, you're curious about it"

"Hmm… I'll try then"

She grabbed a pencil and skimmed to the papers, trying to answer any of them. She felt normal that time, just like a regular Middle Schooler who will face the monster called, 'assignments' and 'projects'.

"Dai-chan, why are you forcing Hanabi-chan to answer your assignments?!" Momoi exclaimed as soon as she entered the hospital room.

"I wasn't forcing her!" Aomine grumbled, defensively.

"Aomine-kun wasn't forcing me to do this so please don't worry, Satsuki-chan," Hanabi quickly backed him up so her cousin wouldn't argue with him again. She didn't know why she said that, she just feels like doing it for Aomine's sake and maybe for hers also.

Momoi stared at her cousin questionably that the latter blushed, unsure of what to do about her cousin's questioning stare.

The former sighed, "Don't force yourself too much, Hanabi-chan"

There was this again… people always think that just because she's can't barely do the things that she wanted to do, it already looked like she was forcing herself too much. She swallowed hard and gave her cousin a smile.

"I'm not forcing myself too much, Satsuki-chan"

"But—"

"Don't be so nosy, Satsuki. Akiko's sturdy," he patted the smaller girl's head, "See"

"What are you doing, Dai-chan? Don't treat Hanabi-chan like a kid!"

Hanabi smiled despite of herself even though the childhood friends started ranting at each other once again.

Aomine just said the words that she wanted to hear to save herself.

Maybe she just needs one person who is unconcern about her sickness and treats her as is she would still live another month.

And for some fortunate reason, that person was right beside her.

Fate really knows when to play with you, though.

It comes by the time when you no longer have any lucky cards on your hand.

**. . . .**

Momoi set the green letter down, "Your turn, Dai-chan"

Aomine scratched the back of his head before reaching for the letter, "Your assignments were so-so… I don't know if it's really hard or if it's really easy but all in all I tried my best to answer them all"

_Is she making me feel conscientious about it?_

He awkwardly sighed and continued reading. The fourth letter was all about their second visit wherein something unconsciously happened.

"I finished it!" Hanabi announced proudly, the childhood best friends' sighed. The pale girl was so concentrated on Aomine's assignments that she was able to ignore them while they were asking her if she wants to eat her lunch.

And since she looks happy on doing it, they didn't say anything anymore.

"Here you go, Aomine-kun. Wah, I'm famished," she handed the tanned male the assignments which she answered rather clumsily, not even sure if her answers were correct. She was just desperate, desperate enough to prove that she can still do what the others' are well capable off.

It was frustrating actually, but there's nothing that she can do about it.

She's barely hanging on for two more weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred thirty six hours.

"Lunch?" Aomine asked handing a plate to her filled with the usual hospital food delivery.

"Thanks, Aomine-kun," she quickly digs in while the duo watched her, out of worry in Momoi's part and out of curiosity in Aomine's.

"Satsuki, care to give me a hand for this, please" Hanada called out from outside, taking Momoi's attention away. The pink haired girl quickly stood up from her seat and smiled at the remaining two before leaving to get to Hanabi's mother.

The two simply glanced at each other, with Hanabi smiling at him and Aomine raising an eyebrow.

When she finished eating, she demanded for him to take her to the basketball court again.

"Why do you want to go there, anyway?" Aomine asked giving the girl a queer look. "You didn't even ask for the wheel chair"

She simply smiled at him, "It's alright, I just want to sit on the grass…"

"You sure?"

"Of course"

_Aomine-kun, you don't believe me, don't you?_

"Okay"

The two of them fell silent once again as they walked to the court near the hospital. The adults from yesterday were there also and as soon as they set their eyes on Aomine, they quickly invited him.

Aomine joined their game while Hanabi sat on the grass resting her chin on both hands.

_Aomine-kun looks like he's having so much fun as always. I wish that I can join him… at least for once._

She smiled unconsciously as he scored another point, a smile labeling his face. Her eyes followed his every move, memorizing his main features, his mannerisms and everything that she sees as nice in him.

For some reason, she sees Aomine as a support that will really help her forget everything once in awhile. Though, she's not sure if he can support her so much longer.

"Hanabi-chan," she turned meeting her cousin's gaze. Momoi's eyes were stained with worry and fear for her cousin. Hanabi merely smiled, trying to brush it away.

"Join me here, Satsuki-chan," she offered patting the space beside her.

Momoi exhaled before reluctantly taking the seat beside her cousin.

"Hanada-obaa-chan was really worried, Hanabi-chan"

"Don't worry… I'm fine, I'm fine"

Momoi sighed, "I think you should stop depending on Dai-chan too much, you're getting influenced by his way of thinking"

"Eh? But Aomine-kun isn't that bad of an influence, I think he was really great"

"See, you're even patronizing him now"

Hanabi intertwined her fingers and smiled, "It's just because Aomine-kun's fun to be with, you know. I'll surely miss him…"

Momoi wasn't that dense, she quickly noticed that spark that seems to awaken the lights in Hanabi's eyes. It wasn't sadness, just pure admiration and maybe the feeling everyone knows as 'love'. Something that she also felt for Kuroko and will only be reserved for Kuroko.

Hanabi's eyes spoke of the love which is willing to let go, no matter how hard it is. Mixed with fear and anxiety of what the future might bring, whether it's better or worse.

Maybe it's just part of being a martyr, where you just sacrifice something for the happiness of another.

Humans are created to have that kind of feeling yet it hurts if it only stays one sided, wherein the other party is the only one benefitting from it.

"Hanabi-chan, look!" Momoi exclaimed getting the attention of the pale girl. Hanabi turned to her cousin, who plucked out a four leaf clover from the grass.

"Whoa!" Hanabi grinned at the mere sight of the wish granting green in front of her. "I-It's real"

"Yep, it is! Here, I'll give it to you for the sake of your happiness"

Her eyes quickly turned glassy as she accepts the clover, clasping her fingers onto it. "Thank you, Satsuki-chan"

"I win!" Aomine shouted from the court, announcing his win in front of the adults who only smiled at him. His gaze quickly turns outside to look for the pale girl seeing in the grass, only to see her with his childhood friend.

"Kid, here," one of the adults get his attention, giving the tanned male money.

"What is this for?" Aomine asked, waving the money in front of its giver.

"Looks like you've to use it for that girl," the adult said with a smile, his finger pointing at Hanabi's direction. "You're coming here for her, right?"

"Uh, thanks," Aomine replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Anytime," the adult smiled before leaving the boy alone.

Aomine shrugged and just walked to the girls.

"Game's over," he announced making the two of them notice his presence.

"Do you want to head back, Hanabi-chan?" Momoi asked her cousin who's still holding the clover in her right hand.

"Not yet… sit here, Aomine-kun," she offered patting the empty space in her left. Aomine obediently sat beside her, eyeing the clover quizzically.

"What's with that?" he voiced out, too curious to hold it in.

"You don't know what a four leaf clover is, Dai-chan? How lame of you!"

"Shut up, Satsuki!"

Hanabi raised both hands to stop the two before they argue once again.

"Don't argue here, please" she pleaded, troubled by the two.

"Uh, sorry, Hanabi-chan. I was just contemplating with _Dai-chan's innocence_ with the four leaf clover," Momoi apologized, italicizing some of her words.

"I know what it is!" Aomine exclaimed defensively.

"Then, what is it?" Momoi asked, her tone challenging.

"It's just a clover, right? No need to be overexcited about—"

"It's not just a simple clover, Aomine-kun!"

Aomine stared at her questionably, "Then, what is it?"

She held the clover out to him, "They say that once you found this and give this to a person whom you wanted to wish happiness for then that person will be happy"

"Is that true?"

"Of course it is!" both girls exclaimed, leaving Aomine no other choice than to agree with them. He turned away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Do you want to have this, Aomine-kun?" Hanabi offered, moving closer to him.

He looked at the clover at Hanabi, then at Momoi who simply give him a shrug. He patted the pale girl's hand and gives her a grin.

"That's yours, I don't really need it"

"Hmm… I'll force you to accept this then, here get it!"

She put a hand in her hip and put her arm forward, pushing the clover near his face. She gave him a hardened look, which appeared to him as her normal look which doesn't look like she's forcing him to do something.

He laughed, "You're just like Satsuki in many ways"

"I can't believe you, Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed, puffing her cheeks irritably.

"Eh, like Satsuki-chan?" Hanabi asked putting the clover down, questionably.

"Yeah, made sense since you're cousins after all," Aomine exclaimed, exhaling to stop another laugh from coming out of him. "But you don't look that forcible like Satsuki, though. I like you much better"

"What was that suppose to mean, you ganguro!"

Despite another argument between the two, Hanabi found herself laughing nad enjoying the soft blow of the wind that afternoon.

_I like you, too._

**. . . .**

"What did you spend the money for, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked curiously after Aomine finished the last sentence of the green letter.

"Why should I tell you?" Aomine grumbled, looking away.

"Eh? No fair, tell me!"

"I don't want to, it doesn't concern you anyway"

"Hmph, I won't read this aloud for you, then!"

The two of them reached for blue paper plane, shooting glares at each other.

"I'll read this, Satsuki"

"No, I will, Dai-chan"

"I will"

"No, I will"

"You gave this to me in the first place, no need for you to hear it"

"No fair!"

"It's fair"

She managed to steal the letter from him despite his protests, she grinned.

"I won, Dai-chan, _ganguro_"

"Shut up, Satsuki!"

"_Gang-gu-ro~!_"

(_still contents of the green letter_)

"Let's head back already," Momoi announced, cheerfully standing up.

"Let's go, Akiko," Aomine offered a hand to the pale girl, who quickly accepted it.

Hanabi gets to her feet and gave Aomine's hand a small squeeze. "Can I hold on to your hand til we reach my room?" she asked, getting flustered quickly.

"Ah, how bold, Hanabi-chan!" Momoi exclaimed, also getting flustered.

Aomine didn't understand what Momoi was implying so he just grinned.

"Sure, if you want to"

Hanabi reddened even more, "T-Thank y-you s-so m-much, A-Aomine-kun!" she bowed low continuously that it took the duo effort to stop her from doing it.

_I wish I can stay with you like this, forever…_


	5. Fifth Letter

"How do you feel, Hanabi-chan?" the person clad in white who was wearing a long overcoat, asked, eyeing the pale girl who clutched her breathing mask. It was a question with an answer that is too obvious that there's no need for the girl to speak it out.

Yet, the doctor still waited for it, painting a smile-which might be true or not- in his face.

Hanabi coughed, "I-I d-don't k-know…"

"_Daiki_," the strong emphasized sound of his name coming out from the captain of the famed 'Generation of the Miracles' made the tanned ace turn.

Aomine felt the nervous while exchanging looks with Akashi, whose face remained impassive for awhile.

"W-What?"

"You've been leaving too early, nowadays. Can you tell me about it?"

"Ah, about that… Satsuki and I are visiting—"

"Satsuki's cousin?"

"Yeah"

Akashi narrowed his eyes, "I wish you would stop dilly dallying carelessly, Daiki"

Aomine glanced away, "Heck, man"

"What?"

"Nothing, Akashi"

"How many days are left?"

"A week and three days more…"

"I see, poor Hanabi-chan"

"Thanks for your concern but…"

Hanabi flinched, looking away from the hospital door, directing her attention to the open clear sky outside. The outside world was peaceful but she cannot step out of the hospital room already.

No escaping from her mother and no watching adults playing Basketball on the court. No listening to the chirp of cicadas, no warm air passing by to touch her face, and no lying on the grass again. For the first time, she did feel the pain of being confined inside.

That's how people's nature is, they only realize that there's something wrong once it's gone.

She put her breathing mask to her mouth and exhaled.

_Where are you, Aomine-kun?_

She clutched her breathing mask tightly that the nurse that just entered held her hand and held the mask in its place.

"Please, Akiko-san. Don't ever dare to do that again, you're pressing the pressure too much…"

"I-I'm sorry…" The girl looked crestfallen, as the mask was attached to her ear lobes so to hold it properly. Her cheeks flared up for some reason, and this time it was her heart that she clutched next.

It was _heavy, _as if there was something that gripped it hard, leaving her empty heartbeats which failed to echo in her chest.

It was _painful._

Aomine let the ball fell from his hand and roll to the side of his bed. He slumped on his bed, engaging on its comfort which he missed because of today's practice.

_Akashi was way too brutal! How many laps was that?!_

He groaned, massaging his aching shoulders which didn't really make him feel better. He turned, deep blue eyes meeting the florescent light on the ceiling. He took a deep breath, scanning the empty space in front of him.

Tomorrow was the allotted time for his visit to Kyoto. But it looks like he wouldn't be able to visit her.

He run his fingers on his hair, eyes resting on the innocent looking four leaf clover seating on his desk.

He suddenly jolted upright, only to groan because his body _protested _to what he wanted to do.

"Akiko…"

As if on cue, his phone suddenly rang. He flinched quickly picking it up and ignoring the calls of his aching body. He frowned upon hearing the voice in the other line.

"I know, Tetsu"

"_But Aomine-kun…"_

"I know, okay. Yeah, yeah, I won't be late tomorrow"

"_Is everything okay, Aomine-kun? You don't sound good at all"_

"Nah, everything's fine…"

He thanked Kuroko for not being stubborn today, he don't want to tell his friend that deep inside he was worried about something-no, about _someone. _

"Anyway, Tetsu… what day is it today again?"

"_Hmm… June 20, why do you ask?"_

"N-Nothing, I'm hanging up"

He placed the phone down carefully as if it was something fragile. He stared at the clover again, which seem to have grown a pair of eyes and stare at him quizzically.

"_Aomine-kun… Aomine-kun…"_

He looked at the clock, he might make up to her if he just grabs his phone again and make a call.

In a dark hospital room, the telephone by the bedside continued to ring. Ringing endlessly, wanting someone to pick it up. Someone shifted in the bed, opening her droopy eyes and closing them again, taking a deep breath.

Nobody was in there, saved for the telephone which seems to accompany her in the darkness of the night.

She exhaled, she has trouble breathing that night and her hands-though she forced them to move- won't move at all.

She inhaled, the telephone stopped ringing, she exhaled, it rang again. Now louder, even louder than how it was supposed to be.

She started to cry, nothing was comforting at all. Her body, most importantly her lungs won't work at all. She was scared—really scared.

_Aomine-kun… I can't move… P-Please help…_

She cried a soundless cry, her mind calling over _his _name, repeatedly like a broken voice recorder. She knew it won't reach him at all, he won't hear what she wanted to say, and that thought in mind seem to weigh down her heart deeply.

"Akiko, answer the damn phone, already!" Aomine grumbled, harshly brushing his hair back.

He had called her so many times already, and who knows how much he might spend out of that. He wanted to call just to say that he might not be able to come over, this week.

But, heck, not a single notation of reply was there at all. Nothing was coming out of it already.

He sighed, putting his phone down, beside the four leaf clover, that seemed to mock him, right now.

"Geez, what the hell's wrong with you?"

_It's June 20, Aomine-kun_

He checked the calendar posted in the wall, beside his posters of the famous basketball players in the world that he was very fond of.

June 20, that was a Friday.

_That means…_

He picked up the phone once again.

This time, someone finally answered.

"_H-hello, Aomine-kun"_

"Why aren't you answering the call at all?"

"_I-I c-can't move… T-the nurse j-just c-came i-in"_

She sounded like she was afraid of him already, that by the time he showed up on the hospital door, he might not see her.

This formed a lump on Aomine's throat not enabling him to tell her what he was supposed to say.

He wasn't supposed to feel this right now.

But for some reason, guilt and pity wormed its way in his heart.

It was the only thing that he doesn't have at first when he's with her, and that was what made her comfortable.

But now, that he feels it already, it almost feels like she can never have anyone who doesn't care about her _disease._

This world is not filled with too much positivities after all, it won't show up unless someone just accept it as they are _positively. _

"_A-Aomine-kun…"_

He can hear her audible sobs which made the lump in his throat impossible to bear. "A-Akiko…"

"_Y-you'll come over, right?"_

He never knew how he will answer that, no logical words seem to form in his head right now. No words that might not hurt her.

"I..."

The lights in the hospital room started to dim, the lonely shadows lurking in the darkness of the room, waiting for a light to shine in them so they'll appear again.

The door was shut close once again. And she wondered when it will open once again.

She removed her breathing mask, defying the complaining lungs in her respiratory system. This time she tried not to cry at all, as her now relaxed arms—which was numb earlier—moved.

She reached for the stationery paper and ballpen inside the cabinet beside her bedside. She carefully scribbled some words on it, smiling painfully to herself, while her hands fabricated the bitter reality to sweet lies in form of carelessly written words that embodied her heart.

. . . .

"Ah, I was worried about that, I didn't know that Hanabi-chan was still fine even though we didn't visit her that time," Momoi sighed in relief, smiling to herself and accepting whatever words was written on the blue paper plane.

Aomine, in the other hand, didn't look happy at all. Because he knew the truth behind those unusually happy paragraphs, he knew what had happened.

And for some reason, he feels like he will betray somebody if he tells Momoi the truth about it.

It seems like something that should just stay on the depths of his head and to never be dug again.

"Hanabi-chan sure did enjoy the board game that I left her…" Momoi exclaimed, praising herself for doing a good thing. Not wondering if it was really a good thing or not. Her ignorance was too great even for Aomine.

Aomine sighed, "She would've been happier if someone did play with her. She's just that type of girl, who cries after someone helps her up…"

"Deep, since when did you learn to speak like that!"

Aomine simply turned away, getting embarrassed all of a sudden.

"None of your business"

"Eh, why not?!"

"Stop being nosy, Satsuki"

The pink haired girl pouted, not liking Aomine's secretive nature at all. They were childhood friends—and all the childhood friends known by this world never _hides _secrets from each other. They always used to be open back then.

Aomine didn't turn to her, not looking like he cares.

Because somewhere in that dark deep blue sea irises were sadness that no one could fathom.

**A/N: _Hi, ho, hi~! I tend to go over my supposed to be emotional measure so forgive me for that. I had to swallow hard while typing this because I feel like a really bad mother. I really feel bad for Hanabi (it was entirely my fault) I'm really so caught up with Aomine's kind nature back at Teiko, so I hope I didn't make him OOC. If I did, tell me and I'll get killed quickly, nyahhaha(: (please, not yet, I still have to post something)_**

_**Lolz, but anyways, I should be updating on Saturday, but I updated already so I can post everything at the end of the month. Paper Plane's will end on Seven Chapters after all, since the pattern was based on the rainbow(:**_

_**If you can, please leave some reviews, it's something that oh-so-SERIOUSLY fuels me to continue on. (I'm so sorry about that).**_

_**Thanks for the earlier favs, follows and reviews and thanks for the support.**_


	6. Sixth Letter

_**Sixth Letter**_

"_Do you know that when an apple already weighs too much it would fall on the ground quickly?"_

"_C-Can it climb back up?"_

_Hanada stared at the wide eyed little girl who is too curious of what she told her. She patted the girl's head, "It will Hanabi, if you wanted it to, it will climb back"_

"_Really?!"_

Really, but that only works for someone's dreams, even if Hanabi wished for the apple to go back up a thousand times, the apple would just stay still. This is how her mother brought her up, to believe in a world full of wish granting genies and fairytales, but right now, she already figured out that this world wasn't a wish granting factory.

The door opened, disturbing her from reading. She looked up quickly.

"Aomine-kun," she greeted, her lips curving to a smile.

"Yo," Aomine greeted back, scratching the back of his head, as if embarrassed on something. Beside him was Momoi, "Hi, Hanabi-chan~!" she sang, greeting the frail girl.

"Hello, Satsuki-chan"

"Where's Hanada-obaachan?"

"She left a while ago"

The childhood friends sat down on the once empty chairs near her bedside.

"How are you?" Momoi asked, settling her bag down, she actually spoke together with Aomine. The two glanced at each other and momentarily shook their heads.

"I'm _fine, _thanks for worrying"

She smiled, though it didn't even reach her eyes, her cousin didn't notice that but Aomine did. But he wasn't the man who will really speak about it, unless needed. He wasn't sure if it was actually what is needed to say and he was never someone who can really comfort a girl without messing up.

"Um, here, I baked some cooki—"

Before Momoi can even take the cookies out, Aomine already stood up.

"Are you hungry, Akiko?"

"Dai-chan! I was about to give her something!" Momoi pouted, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"No way, Satsuki. Are you trying to kill your cousin?"

"What was that supposed to mean, geez?!"

"I'm not hungry, Aomine-kun"

Aomine turn to her, and scratched his back awkwardly again. Since when did he ever feel this embarrassed? Maybe it was because of last week's phone call. He exhaled, hoping to release all the tension by doing that.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan, I just don't feel like doing anything today," Hanabi confessed, intertwining her hands together.

She looked at them, before shaking her head and looking away.

"That's no good at all! We should make up for last weeks' absence!" Momoi exclaimed, pushing herself up.

"I agree with Satsuki, you can't just bore yourself here," Aomine, who already find the reason to speak, grinned at her so she would actually agree.

"U-Um… t-then how about taking pictures?" she asked, quickly blushing in embarrassment. Unsure, if they will agree with her.

"Sure!" Momoi exclaimed, grabbing something from Aomine's pocket.

"Oi, Satsuki, you!" Aomine tried to grab his phone which was now flailing in the air.

"Come on, Dai-chan, Hanabi-chan, wanted to take pictures!"

"That's right, but why are you using my phone when you have yours?"

"Cause, it's easier this way," Momoi grabbed her childhood friend beside her cousin and soon she was staking pictures, despite Aomine's grumbles.

He sighed, knowing how hopeless was it when it comes to making Momoi agree with what he wants. He looked around, searching for the wheelchair that they always use whenever they sneak Hanabi out.

After finding it, he unfolded it and pushed it forward making the girls look at him quizzically.

"You're not going to do what I am thinking, right Dai-chan?" Momoi asked, smiling at his childhood friend.

"No need to ask, it's not like it isn't obvious anyway," Aomine lend a hand to Hanabi, who was speechless. "Here, I'll help you up"

"Uh, but, Aomine-kun… I cannot—"

He smiled, "Of course, you can. You're sturdy, right?"

Not wanting to disappoint Aomine who seemed to have formed something logical in his mind, she finally obliged, ignoring the painful complains of her frail body.

She reached her hand to him, which he held onto protectively as he set her to the wheelchair which her back hasn't touched for two weeks.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun"

"Don't sweat it," he pushed the wheelchair forward and soon the trio was heading outside, just like their first visits on the hospital. They were barely given attention to by the hospital attendants who already knew Hanabi's condition.

People who knew don't plan to restrict someone who's dying anyway, because they knew that they are barely hanging on right now.

There's just this so called, 'perks' that is given to this unfortunate people. Perks that enable them to get everything that they want, besides the whole world believes that they'll die sooner or later.

Hanabi wasn't that materialistic, right now, everything that she holds off sentimental value is these two childhood friends who were grinning at her.

"Dai-chan, here! Here!" Momoi nudged Aomine to pose in the tree with her cousin. The tanned male simply moved to that location, already taking it off with a fond grin. Hanabi smiled, hoping that this moment won't last at all.

Despite the ominous summer heat, the trio still strolled around the park near the hospital taking pictures that may hold little value to others, but larger value to them.

It was something that will tie the three of them, something that kids usually believed on. It will be carried on with the rays of the sun at dawn, the mildew seen this morning of June and the soft wind passing their young and bright faces.

"Aomine-kun… I think I'm hungry after all…" Hanabi uttered, holding his hand, making him look away awkwardly.

"Ah, you're hungry?" he said, getting something from his pocket. "What do you want to eat?"

She smiled, "Doesn't this feel nostalgic, Aomine-kun?"

He looked at her quizzically, before breaking to a small smile. "Nostalgic, indeed"

"Right, the same scene from where we both meet…"

"Oi, you two~! The diner will close soon!" Momoi called out from a distance. The two of them turned to her, smiling.

"Coming, Satsuki-chan!" Hanabi called back, pulling her wheels forward, making Aomine pull it from her.

"Oi, oi, just let me push that, okay?" he asked, feeling unutterably responsible. She laughed, "Sure, Aomine-kun, but aren't you spoiling me too much? I might miss you terribly after this?"

"S-Stop saying something embarrassing, geez"

"Hnn…"

Aomine pushed the wheelchair slowly, the afternoon wind passing them, taking their sighs with it. Taking their childhood worries with it, just this time, and all those troubles will be taken away and brought back again. By the same drifting wind that took it away.

Momoi opened the door for them, Aomine pushing the wheelchair casually and Hanabi quickly sweeping her eyes around. The diner wasn't loaded with people. In fact, there were only few people there which weren't that familiar to the youngsters.

"Um… excuse me, Sir?" Momoi asked walking to the counter, the duo following after her.

An old but trusty looking worker greeted them with a smile, "Yes…?"

"Um…" Momoi looked back at her cousin, nodding to her to give her the permission. Her cousin looked at the menu and with a glance at Aomine who promptly raised a brow; she parted her lips and ordered.

"Can we have some yakiniku, please?" she asked.

_Nostalgia, huh?_

Aomine shrugged, he would never understand how girls really think these days, they all seem to think all away from how boys usually think.

_Does equality promotes too much difference between men and women nowadays?_

He wheeled her to the table, the three of them settling down, waiting for the yakiniku.

"Why did you order yakiniku, Hanabi-chan?" Momoi asked curiously, since she felt so left out with the duo giving meaningful stares at each other.

Hanabi smiled, "I treated Aomine-kun yakiniku when we first met… Um… it's like some celebratory food…" she utters, getting embarrassed in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh," Momoi shot her childhood friend a suspicious look and a teasing smile, "Dai-chan?"

"Shut it, Satsuki," he grunted, looking away and just fixating his attention to the food.

The trio ate silently, giving respect to the not so occupied place. They'll just chatter after they've finished eating.

"Akiko," Hanabi turned to Aomine, the two of them were left along again because Momoi went out to answer a call.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" she asked, holding her breathing mask protectively. "You look troubled"

Aomine scratched the back of his head again. This is the third time that he has felt awkward around her. And he still didn't know the reason why.

"Um…"

She looked at him questionably, that smile never leaving her face.

"Akiko… can you—"

"Uh, before I forgot, here, Aomine-kun," she handed him an envelope. He raised an eyebrow, forgetting what he was about to say.

"What will I do with this?"

"Please keep it…"

"Uh… sure"

She intertwined her fingers again, a trait which he can see whenever the girl's nervous.

"Aomine-kun, can we hold hands?"

She quickly covered her mouth, realizing the absurdity of her words. She shook her head, "Ah, i-it's a j-joke…. I'm kidding, Aomine-kun…"

He sighed, lending his hand. "You wanted to hold hands, right?"

"B-But… i-it's e-embarrassing," she stuttered, her hands getting sweaty.

"Come on while my offer still stands," he nudged her, she reddened that she hid her hands out of sight. She was so embarrassed to actually hold his hand now, even though she has done that before.

"N-No… A-Aomine-kun"

He shook his heads and simply pulled her right hand from her, "Holding my hand won't kill you, right?"

She didn't reply, she just looked down on their joined hands. The feeling of his large yet comforting tanned hand in her weak and pallid one was making her heart jump. She felt like there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach, tickling her with every touch. Her face even feels like burning, "A-Aomine-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing"

She looked away, right now; she was the one who was feeling awkward. He lightly squeezed her hand; she reddened harder, squeezing back.

"You…" he started, "Do you actually feel better now? I mean… last week, you we—"

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun," she smiled, though it probably won't reach her eyes anymore just like before. "Really"

"Really?"

"Really"

From outside, another leaf fall from the nearby fall, back then when she was young she wished for the apple to go back up.

But right now, wish as she might, the leaf that just fell will simply be blown by the wind. Taken to another place and definitely forgotten.

The warmth of his hand will probably be blown away by the wind also… yet it won't be forgotten it will simply be scarred on her mind as long as she lives.

**. . . .**

"Dai-chan… i-it's!" Momoi looked surprised after opening the last letter.

"What?" Aomine asked, sneaking from behind to see what his childhood friend was being surprised about. Only to be surprised as well by the contents of the letter.

"W-What i-is this?" he asked lifting it up to the light to make sure that his eyes aren't tricking him. "No way"

* * *

**A/N:**

Yo there, minna. Greetings, (wearing a protective gear) I feel awkward because I'm wearing one now, but the purpose of that is for the people who wants to throw anything at me after reading this chapter(mainly to those people who wants to ask me if I'm satisfied on doing torture)

Anyways, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews.

I'm still asking for them since it will surely motivate me to type the next chapter(lolz, I'll update promise)

I can't offer anything now, but virtual tissues, okay? Hope you accept that (:


	7. Seventh Letter

**Seventh Letter**

"Good morning, Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted his best friend who looked like he was out of his mind this morning. The tanned male looked down and stayed silent for awhile as if what he's seeing for today wasn't real.

"Uh, yeah, morning, Tetsu," Aomine greeted, his tone low, losing all of the liveliness that it always have, every time he greets his best friend every morning.

Kuroko looked at his friend curiously, wondering what was happening to him. He was so _out _of it.

"Later," Aomine mumbled walking past Kuroko and regaining his _out-of-it _face.

"Morning, Tetsu-kun," Momoi greeted, she too was crestfallen but she didn't let all of her sadness appear in front of her crush.

"Good morning, Momoi-san," Kuroko greeted, his oval azure eyes scanning the girl's magenta ones.

"Oh, did Dai-chan walk ahead again?"

"He did"

Momoi sadly smiled, "You see… Kuroko-kun… something like this happened…"

**. . . .**

"_Are you playing a joke on me, no way?!" Aomine grumbled, shooting a glare at Momoi accusing her of what happened to the letter._

"_It wasn't my fault!"_

_He looked at the letter again, it wasn't finished, the only thing written there was the kanji character of his name that and nothing else._

Aomine scoffed, he didn't know why the letter was empty, it seems like it was done in purpose. For some reason, he wanted some _proper answers _to his questions. He wanted to know what Hanabi wanted to say in her last letter. He really felt disappointed when he saw it empty.

He was searching for the words that would calm his yearning feelings, he never felt them before and it brought confusion. He wanted to clear that confusion as fast as possible.

"Geez…" he scratched the back of his head, pushing his brain to think wouldn't work at all.

He breathed hard, this will surely be a long day.

**. . . .**

The day ended with its usual routine, the basketball practice, walking with Kuroko and Momoi while having an unexpected guest namely by the name of Kise and having some popsicles together in a convenience store.

These were his days of peace, but right now, he was wondering what peace and happiness would mean to her. If it would be apparent or if it would be abstract, he didn't know.

He was questioning himself why he let some days passed without even thinking deeply on the situation. On _her _situation, he never did pay attention too much, to the changes that he's capable to see. He turned a blind eye to it—though that's what Hanabi wants—he should have been more sensitive to it though.

It might've helped him right now.

"Hey, Tetsu, what day is it today?"

Kuroko looked at him, his blank face—which still remains blank but not curios at all—was turned to him. "It's the end of July, Aomine-kun," Kuroko's eyes seemed to lighten with curiosity for a while.

The answer didn't help him at all, the end of July…

And the end of _June_.

A month with barely three days, seventy two hours and some seconds left.

Hanabi knew that, she knew that soon the happy days that she treasured too much will come rushing down to an end. She _knew _but she can't _accept _it. She had always believed that looking at something positively would make her heroic and nice. But she can't think of anything _positive _right now, she's only human. And humans are always fickle to pain.

She was afraid. Afraid that once she disappeared, she wouldn't be able to see Aomine laughing, she won't be able to watch him playing basketball, never hear him talk about the basketball players that he adored so much, and she will never hear his heavy footsteps whenever he walks to her room.

She would miss all of them, and it made her heart burst that she wanted to cry.

But at that time—the most unexpected one—he arrived.

"Yo, Akiko, Satsuki is still down there—" Aomine stopped on his tracks, his face turning blank as soon as he saw her cry.

She let the tears flow for awhile and _forgave _Aomine for not moving from where he was standing. He appeared after all, by the time she wanted to see him.

"A-Akiko, do you feel sick? What's wrong?" Aomine finally walked to her, he was simply surprised and had never thought of encountering a situation like these—since he was spending time with Momoi, who don't easily cry when he teases her, he felt like these situations are so foreign.

He walked to her, not really knowing what to do.

She quickly wiped her tears off, ending what he would have planned inside his head.

"D-Don't worry, Aomine-kun. This is just some 'Death Blues', you see… everyone who's near to death would cry and think about how they've put their lives on daily activities. Think of what they regretted and of the happy moments that they've felt," she explained, speaking quickly to hide the pain that she was feeling.

Besides, if Aomine treasured her so much, he might not be able to come back to what he should be if she died.

That's the only thought that keeps her of thinking of something selfish. It was what's keeping her sane for a moment.

"Stop talking about death casually, you're still alive, aren't you?" Aomine asked, getting annoyed all of a sudden. "You're just teasing me, right?"

Hanabi was surprised but soon a small smile formed itself on her lips. _You're cluelessness is always your best weapon, Aomine–kun. Ignorance is always bliss, huh?_

"Aomine-kun, when I told you I hated the fireworks did you really get my answer back then?"

He scratched the back of his head, his own way of expressing embarrassment. He was way too honest for his own good. But that was one of the things that she admired about him.

Seeing this as a sign, she continued, "I hated the fireworks because their beauty last quickly, it should continue being beautiful, right? Not to just disappear after showing the world how pretty it was"

She was talking about _herself. _But Aomine failed to notice it that time. He only nodded, pretending to get it though he didn't really get what she meant that time.

_If only I had paid more attention to it… If only—_

The settling sun basked the room with its bright orange countenance, the once dark room started to lighten a little. It also started the countdown of someone who was about to say goodbye. _10…9…8…7…_

"Hanabi-chan, always be careful, okay?" Momoi gave her cousin a huge grin and a pleased look. _6…5…4…_

"Thank you, Satsuki-chan," Hanabi smiled, since it would be the last time that she'll be doing that in front of these people—these people that she treasured the most.

The sun continued to set, going to its slumber. Its rays finally disappeared on the horizon. _3… 2…1…_

"Fare well, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan"

**. . . .**

[A/N: Ignore this note as fast as you can, I definitely cried in this part]

"Daiki, clean you room or else I'll throw all of these!" his mother yelled, getting infuriated by her son's room. It was always a mess, and she didn't have the mood to clean it herself.

Aomine got off from where he was with a frown. He was already in the brink of sleep, but here his mother was, not really caring about his situation.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled walking to his room and started to clean some stuff and tried to fix the mess that he himself created. He moved things around, which make some annoying sounds that just annoyed his mother further.

He groaned, his mood getting darker than usual. First, it was the last letter and now the dilemma of his room's mess.

He sighed pushing all his basketball magazines away, until something fell out from one of them. He looked down, puzzled only for his eyes to widen.

Down there, was an innocent pink envelope, which waited for his attention for a _long _time. It was the last letter that he was searching for. He stood there for a long time, eyes fixated on the letter.

This time, he feels like he shouldn't read it even though it would answer most of his questions. Like, something inside him will break if he read it. All his life he had never read anything depressing. Basketball had never been depressing or his R-18 magazines. Everything just brought him happiness which contradicts Hanabi's letters. It only stirred something different inside him. It was something that he never wanted to feel in the first place.

The silence waited, with only the clock ticking for him. He waited also, until he was able to swallow hard and pick it up.

When he opened the letter and read its contents, a tear which didn't fell on Hanabi's funeral fell willingly down his cheeks. He felt his heart tightening, like there was something that gripped it tightly. It forbids him to breathe properly, and for his heart to beat its usual beats.

Everything seemed to slow down, as he heard what broke inside him. This is what Hanabi had feared, she wanted Aomine's _happiness _not his pity.

But she can't stop that, because from the very depths of the tanned male's heart, she was _special_.

The feeling was overwhelming that all he can do was stand there with trembling hands.

"I should've realized it sooner…"

_Dear Daiki-kun,_

_(I'm sorry for addressing you by your first name, I will never do it again…)_

_I'm sorry again if I won't be able to watch your game in the Nationals, I want to cheer you on, but I might not be around by that time. I hope you could win the competition though (:_

_Aomine-kun, please always smile, you seem to shine that way and I never get tired of watching you. I just felt like time always slow down whenever you show me your happy face. It makes me happy too, and it makes me feel like I was so blessed._

_You're overflowing with energy something that I don't have in this kind of life. I'm thinking that maybe I really envied you, deep inside. But I could never hate you, Aomine-kun._

_Despite my clumsy nature and my act before you think attitude(which you never seem to care about), you still accepted me. Because we're friends, right? And friends always turn a blind eye to their friend's weakness and only mind their strengths._

_When I was young, they always tell me how bad my fate is, that I should deserve a happy life. I was tired of listening to it because it just made me feel small and unable to do what the others can. But when you came, you showed me a lot of things that I am capable of._

_That's why, I actually want to tell you how special you are for me…_

_Whenever you're around, the sun seems to always brighten my day.I can't help but feel light headed and happy So, I'm really hoping that you feel the same_

_I may not be able to make you smile always, but I wanted to be there, to listen to your problems. Or help you with your assignments… I want to try my best to make you happy _

_I'm also glad that you didn't treat me the way others do, that's why I'm more than glad to meet you_

_I like you, Aomine-kun_

A four leaf clover was attached to the paper so with a smiley beside it that says, 'Ganbatte'

It made the tears fall continuously, which was rare for him. Very _rare._

**. . . .**

Three summers had passed, and Aomine still stayed the same. Though some changed in him, his interest in Basketball was already on the edge. He already started lazing off and ignoring practice and even games.

Hanabi would've been sad to see his resolve relinquished but what can she do, she was just a preserved fragment in his wave of memories. Nonetheless, she was never forgotten, her memories with him were still there.

Aomine and Kuroko exited the convenience store where they always buy some popsicles. Aomine was silent at that time, since this might be the last time that he would probably spend some time with his best friend.

Because of his overwhelming talent and the effect of that to his opponents made his pride high. It made him wish for someone stronger than those weak basketball players that Teiko Middle School was defeating.

"Aomine-kun, if you don't open your popsicle it will melt," Kuroko advised, taking the tanned male's attention.

"I know that, you don't have to tell me," he grumbled opening his popsicle, showing the blue ice cream from inside.

"Aomine-kun, you seem to skip practices frequently," Kuroko dropped the bomb, and asked straightforwardly. For a moment, Aomine thought of an answer, he lifted his head to the darkening sky, searching for what he wanted to say.

"I just keep on getting better, Tetsu. No one's bothering to guard me at all, if all the games are too easy then what am I playing it for?"

"Aomine-kun…"

Their conversation was interrupted by someone who's been yelling while running past them. Aomine froze and his eyes widened a little at the sight of a girl—who was probably on the last year of grade school—which caught his utmost attention. Even Kuroko followed his gaze, wondering what it is about.

"Aozora-kun! Aozora-kun!"

One thing in particular, was that the girl's hair was in the dark shade of pink. Something that Aomine have seen before.

"What is it, Akiko?" a tanned boy, holding a basketball turned to the lively girl who was waving a paper plane for the boy to see.

"Here… here… I made this!" the girl yelled in delight. "It's cute, right?"

"Weren't you supposed to make a paper crane?" the boy named, 'Aozora' asked, whipping a curious eye at the paper plane.

"Crane?" the girl names, 'Akiko' inquired, before she suddenly gasped in shock. "Yeah, crane! I misheard, Aozora-kun!"

Aomine tightened his hold to the wooden part of his popsicle. A feeling stirred in his stomach as he watched the two, which looked like friends talk to each other.

He felt his lips curl in a small smile, and shrugging he turned around again.

He still feels sad but that's how life is, he needs to move on.

"Maybe I should go to practice for awhile…" he told the wind, not particularly Kuroko.

"That's good to hear, Aomine-kun…" Kuroko commented, "Anyway, your popsicle is already melting"

"Hah!" Aomine tried to brush it off but it only make the ice cream fall from the wood. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" he grumbled, hating the fact that his best friend looks like seeing him in that form is enjoyable.

"You haven't complained too much in a while, Aomine-kun. Is there something wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing, there's nothing wrong with me at all," Aomine shook his head, looking up to the sky again. He definitely needs to move on and try to make hid life better.

The two of them are already walking away when the pink haired girl turned seeing only Aomine's back. Yet she smiled, the kind of smile that Hanabi would give Aomine every time she wants to console him.

"Akiko, we'll be late, already"

She turned to her friend and smiled again, "Let's go, Aozora-kun"

* * *

**A/N:** So, there it was ):

I ended up getting my chest tightened because I feel hurt for being so cruel to my character like "Why did I let you die?" *whimpers* I feel so horrible now, but what can I do? The storyline had flowed there and I can't change that already….

Thank you all for your kind favs and follows, I was able to carry on with everything that you've done for me ^-^

Hope we'll be able to interact again in the future

I feel like advertising the next story here, but since I'm too depressed please just check my profile page if you're interested. If not, I'm still grateful because you've read this (:

Thanks a lot, everything means a lot to me

I'll be on a hiatus for the first week of April, will be back on the 16th (:


End file.
